PokéDexter's Laboratory
by CatGirl149
Summary: Dexter's Laboratory meets the world of Pokemon! Follow Dexter, DeeDee, and Mandark as they travel through the Unova region and encounter and battle countless Pokemon with their faithful companions Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott! Can Dexter collect all eight Gym badges and become the Champion before his rival Mandark does?


It was a quiet, peaceful day in little scientist Dexter's neighborhood. Everyone exchanged happy smiles with each other, wishing wonderful and successful days in the offices of their occupations. Now Dexter, self-proclaimed "boy genius", loved to start his Saturday mornings getting straight to work: twisting bolts, hammering nails, and flipping the ON switch to activate his helpful and loyal robots, which overflowed with a tremendous amount of AI.

Awaking from his warm cushion of slumber, Dexter wiped his tired eyes, pondering what exciting adventures awaited him that fine day. One thing he wasn't expecting for sure was, he was about to get a very unexpected visitor.

Just outside the front door to Dexter's house, a young woman who went by the name Professor Juniper stood carrying a briefcase filled with contents Dexter's family had never seen or heard of before. She decided she didn't want to keep the lucky family waiting any longer, so she proceeded to ringing the doorbell.

Dexter's father, hearing the doorbell ring, hollered, "I'll get it, honey!" He opened the door. "Why, hello there! What brings YOU here?" he asked his guest.

With a friendly smile, Juniper greeted him with, "Good morning, sir! I'm Professor Juniper, Pokémon researcher!"

"Hang on a second. Sorry to interrupt, but what exactly is a 'Pokémon'?"

"Good sir, you don't know what a lucky father you are to have such wonderful children! What I have with me is a trio of starter Pokémon in need of new Trainers, and from what I hear, your son and daughter would treat these powerful creatures with the utmost caring and kindness! I will show you what a Pokémon is in just a minute! And if it isn't any trouble, I would like to have a moment of your time!"

Without giving this much thought, Dexter's father replied, "Sure! I'm not really that busy!"

"Thank you, sir!" Juniper realized she was going to need the two siblings for the Pokémon introduction. "Could you round up your children as a small favor?"

"Of course!"

Just upstairs, Dexter and his sister DeeDee were fighting over total custody of the lab, when the sound of their father's echoing voice settled the dispute.

"Kids," he called, "there's a professor down here who would like to see you!"

Dexter was so enthralled by the announcement that he jumped with glee and DeeDee tiptoed and danced as a ballerina would as they made their way down the stairs.

"If it's a professor, then they obviously want to see ME!" Dexter declared.

"No, they want to see ME!" DeeDee argued.

Finally, when the siblings became face-to-face with Juniper for the first time, they were in awe of such a high-class individual.

DeeDee was the first to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm DeeDee! Nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you as well!" Juniper exclaimed.

"And I'm Dexter!" Dexter chimed in. He noticed the briefcase Juniper was carrying. "Do you have something for us?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Juniper then proceeded to removing the unusual contents of her briefcase. What she held were three red and white Pokéballs.

"What are THOSE?" the siblings asked in unison.

"These are Pokéballs. They contain Pokémon. You may choose one out of these three as your starter Pokémon!"

"Pokémon? What's a Pokémon?" Dexter asked without being answered.

Unbeknownst to him, DeeDee slowly crept up to the Pokéballs and her curiosity got the best of her when she spotted the small buttons on each of them.

"Oooo, what do THESE buttons do?" she asked playfully.

And out of those Pokéballs came the three starter Pokémon. BOM! BOM! BOM!

"DeeDee, you stupid girl! You see what happens when you keep messing with buttons?!" Dexter bellowed.

"That's quite all right, young man!" Juniper giggled. "I was just about to do that myself. Anyway, let me introduce you to: Snivy-the grass-type, Tepig-the fire-type, and Oshawott-the water-type. These little yet powerful creatures will accompany you on your journey to complete the Pokédex and become the toughest Trainer in the world! Now, the question is…" there was a sudden dramatic pause, "which one will you choose?"

The siblings thought long and hard as to which of the starters would best suit them.

All of a sudden, with the point of her finger, DeeDee blurted out, "Ooh! I want THAT one!" Her eyes were set on the tiny blue otter Oshawott, and in no time, he was hers.

"Great! He's all yours!" Juniper declared. "And which Pokémon would YOU like, sir?"

"Well, I've given it SOME thought, and I've decided that I want the Snivy! It's looks rather intelligent, which is a good companion for any scientist, so…it's a perfect match for me!"

"Excellent!" Juniper exclaimed. "Now, I'll go over the rules of Pokémon training…"

Meanwhile, the forlorn Tepig ran off in search of a Trainer of its own, when its hard skull suddenly collided with Mandark's thin legs.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?!" Mandark whined. "Say, where did you come from, little pig?"

"Uh…from some lady in a blue lab coat."

"Wow! An animal that talks!"

"Of course! All Pokémon nowadays can speak human English! I'm Tepig, by the way! And who are YOU?"

"I am Dexter's sworn enemy and DeeDee's one true love. But you can call me…Mandark! Ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" As if on cue, a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder filled the skies after the announcement of Mandark's name. "Tepig, how would you like to join me and be my Pokémon?"

"Oh, I would love to! Now, come along! The professor's just over there!" Tepig pointed out, pointing in the direction of Dexter's house.

In the meantime, just as Dexter and the gang were about to depart to Unova, he caught sight of his rival Mandark and the miniature Tepig.

"Mandark! What are YOU doing here?!"

"Relax, Dorkster! I'm just coming along for the ride with my new friend here, if that's all right with you, professor!"

"Yes! That perfectly fine! The more, the merrier! Now, onward to Unova!"

With the ignition of Juniper's car's engine, the gang drove off into the distance, with their sights set on Unova and a grand adventure.


End file.
